callofdutyfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Call of Duty: Black Ops
Call of Duty: Black Ops (ook bekend als Black Ops) is het zevende Call of Duty spel en is ontwikkeld door Treyarch en uitgegeven door Activision. Het speelt zich af tijdens de Koude Oorlog. Net zoals bij Call of Duty: World at War kan je de extra game mode "Zombies" terugvinden. Zombies (of "Nazi Zombies" in Call of Duty: World at War) is geheel ontworpen en bedacht door Treyarch. Locaties Doorheen het singleplayer verhaal zijn er meerdere locaties rondom de wereld. De data variëren, de meerderheid van het verhaal speelt zich af in 1968. Noord-Amerika en de Caraïben *Cuba *Pentagon *Golf van Mexico *Beale AFB, Californie Zuidoost -en Oost-Azië *Khe Sanh, Vietnam *Hué, Vietnam *Kowloon, Hong Kong *DMZ, Vietnam *Laos Sovjet-Unie *Baikonur Cosmodrome, Kazakh SSR *Mount Yamantau, Oeralgebergte *Vorkuta, Russische SFSR Overige *De Noordpool *Bijna-ruimte Facties Vriendschappelijk *Studies and Observation Group (SOG) *1st Cavalry Division *VS Marine Korps *VS Marine *Op 40 *Sovjet Strijdkrachten (enkel Project Nova) Vijandelijk *Vietnamese Volksleger *Viet Cong *Sovjet Strijdkrachten *Tropas *Nazi Soldaten (enkel Project Nova) *Sovjet Strijdkrachten (enkel Project Nova) *SAS (enkel Project Nova) *Zombies (enkel Zombie mode) *George A. Romero (enkel Zombie mode) *Hellhounds (enkel Zombie mode) *Pentagon Thief (enkel Zombie mode) *Space Monkeys (enkel Zombie mode) *Shrieker Zombies (enkel Shangri-La) *Napalm Zombies (enkel Shangri-La) *Zombie-Apen (enkel Shangri-La) Personages CIA en SOG *Alex Mason - Speelbaar personage en een lid van de Studies and Observations Group en de CIA *Frank Woods - Lid van de Studies and Observations Group *Joseph Bowman - Lid van de Studies and Observations Group *Swift - Personage in "Victor Charlie" *Jason Hudson - Speelbaar personage en lid van de CIA; was op een bepaald moment Mason's mentor *Grigori Weaver - Russische CIA agent *Terrance Brooks - Personage in "Executive Order" en "WMD" *Bruce Harris - Personage in "WMD" *Johnson - Personage in "Victor Charlie" Overige *John F. Kennedy - President van de VS *Robert McNamara - Minister van Defensie voor de Kennedy administratie *Viktor Reznov - Terugkerend personage uit Call of Duty: World at War en een vriend van Mason die hem helpt ontsnappen uit Vorkuta *Sergei Kozin - Gevangene in Vorkuta *Dimitri Petrenko - Terugkerend personage uit Call of Duty: World at War, deze keer als een NPC. Viktor Reznov's beste vriend *Generaal - Personage in U.S.D.D. *Alicia - Mason's "persoonlijke psychiater" op de computer in het hoofdmenu VS Luchtmacht *Neitsch - Speelbaar personage en de bestuurder van de verkenningsapparatuur van de SR-71 Blackbird in "WMD" *Mosely - Speelbaar personage en de piloot van de SR-71 Blackbird in "WMD" Communistische Strijdkrachten *Nikita Dragovich - Hoofdantagonist van het spel *Lev Kravchenko - Eén van de antagonisten van het spel *Friedrich Steiner - Een vroegere Nazi wetenschapper die nu werkt voor de Sovjets *Fidel Castro - Een antagonist die geallieerd is met Kravchenko en de Sovjet-Unie *Daniel Clarke - Een Britse wetenschapper die codenaam "Nova 6" heeft geformuleerd Zombies *Tank Dempsey *Nikolai Belinski *Takeo Masaki *Edward Richtofen *John F. Kennedy *Richard Nixon *Robert McNamara *Fidel Castro *Sarah Michelle Gellar *Robert Englund *Danny Trejo *Michael Rooker *George A. Romero *Samantha Maxis *Ludvig Maxis *Fluffy *Demonic Announcer *Gersch *Yuri Kravcheski *Peter McCain *Harvey Yena *Sophia *Gary *Brock Verhaal Missies Call of Duty: Black Ops bevat vijftien singleplayer levels: *"Operation 40" - Ontsnap aan politietroepen en vermoord Fidel Castro. *"Vorkuta" - Neem deel aan de uitbraak in de Vorkuta gevangenis. *"U.S.D.D." - Bezoek het Pentagon en ontmoet John F. Kennedy. *"Executive Order" - Red Grigori Weaver en stop de lancering van de Soyuz 2. *"S.O.G." - Verdedig het militair kamp te Khe Sanh. *"The Defector" - Vind de Russische overloper. *"Numbers" - Ontsnap aan de mannen van Dragovich samen met Dr. Clarke. *"Project Nova" - Vind Friedrich Steiner en vernietig het schip dat Nova 6 bevat. *"Victor Charlie" - Bevecht troepen van de Vietcong in de Vietnamese jungle. *"Crash Site" - Situeer het neergehaalde Sovjet vrachtvliegtuig dat Nova 6 bevat. *"WMD" - Infiltreer een Sovjet basis in het Oeralgebergte. *"Payback" - Ontsnap uit het Vietcong complex en confronteer Lev Kravchenko. *"Rebirth" - Herleef de inspanningen om Steiner te vinden vanuit het perspectief van Alex Mason en Jason Hudson. *"Revelations" - Ontdek de waarheid over de nummers. *"Redemption" - Vernietig de zender en confronteer Nikita Dragovich. Zombie Maps *Nacht der Untoten - De eerste map van Zombies die eigenlijk niks te maken heeft met de verhaallijn. Speelt zich af in Duitsland. *Verrückt - Speelt zich af in Duitsland. *Shi No Numa - Hier is een meteoor neergestort met het element 115: soldaten zijn hierdoor geïnfecteerd geraakt met het zombie virus. Het speelt zich af in Japan. *Der Riese - Speelt zich af in Duitsland. *Kino der Toten - Eerste zombiemap van Black Ops. Speelt zich af in Duitsland. *"Five" - Speelt zich af in het Pentagon in de VS. *Ascension - Speelt zich af in een verlaten ruimtestation in Rusland. *Call of the Dead - Speelt zich af in Siberië. *Shangri-La - speelt zich af in de jungle nabij een oude tempel. *Dead Ops Arcade - Een zombies minigame die een top-down perspectief heeft. Multiplayer Het hoogste level is 50 en er zijn 15 niveaus van prestige te bereiken. Er is ook een geldsysteem toegevoegd. Dit zijn de zogenaamde CODPoints. Dit zijn punten waarmee je nieuwe wapens kan kopen naarmate je stijgt in level. Maps *Array *Cracked *Crisis *Firing Range *Grid *Hanoi *Havana *Jungle *Launch *Nuketown *Radiation *Summit *Villa *WMD *Berlin Wall (First Strike) *Stadium (First Strike) *Kowloon (First Strike) *Discovery (First Strike) *Zoo (Escalation) *Hotel (Escalation) *Convoy (Escalation) *Stockpile (Escalation) Speltypes Core *Team Deathmatch *Mercenary Moshpit *Free for All *Domination *Ground War *Demolition *Sabotage *Headquarters *Capture the Flag *Search and Destroy *Team Tactical Barebones *Pure *Classic *Team Tactical *Turbo Hardcore *Hardcore Team Deathmatch *Hardcore Search and Destroy *Hardcore Free for All *Hardcore Headquarters Prestige (verwijderd) *Prestige Team Deathmatch *Prestige Hardcore *Prestige Pure Wager Matches *One in the Chamber *Sharpshooter *Sticks and Stones *Gun Game Killstreaks *3 kill streak: Spy Plane, RC-XD *4 kill streak: Counter-Spy Plane, SAM Turret *5 kill streak: Care Package, Napalm Strike *6 kill streak: Sentry Gun, Mortar Team *7 kill streak: Attack Helicopter, Valkyrie Rockets *8 kill streak: Blackbird, Rolling Thunder *9 kill streak: Chopper Gunner *11 kill streak: Attack Dogs, Gunship Als je kills maakt met een kill streak, bijvoorbeeld Chopper Gunner dan wordt dat niet opgeteld voor een andere killstreak, dat betekent dus dat je nog 2 kills extra moet maken dan voor Attack Dogs of Gunship. Let op Wii gebruikers, jullie kunnen een aantal Killstreaks niet gebruiken zoals: Valkyrie Rockets, Chopper Gunner en Gunship. Wapens Primaire Wapens Aanvalsgeweren *M16 upgrade: skullcrusher *Enfield *M14 upgrade: mnesia *Famas: g16gl36 *Galil upgrade: lamentation *AUG upgrade: aug 50m3 *FN FAL upgrade: EPC WN *AK47 *Commando upgrade: predator *G11 *STG-44 (alleen SP Project nova) *Ray gun (alleen in zombie mode) Machinepistolen *MP5K *MAC11 *AK74u *Skorpion *Uzi *Spectre *MPL *PM63 *Kiparis *Sten (alleen SP Project nova) *MP40 (alleen SP Project nova en Zombies ) *PPSh-41 (alleen SP Project nova) Lichte Machinegeweren *RPK *M60 *HK21 *Stoner63 Scherpschuttersgeweren *L96A1 *Dragunov *WA2000 *PSG1 *Scavenger (alleen in zombie mode) Hagelgeweren *SPAS-12 *KS-23 (alleen SP Project nova) *Stakeout *HS-10 *Olympia *Model 1887 (alleen SP Project nova ) Bolt Mechanisme Geweren *Mosin Nagant (alleen SP Project nova) *Kar98k (alleen SP Project nova) Secundaire Wapens Pistolen *M1911 *Python *Makarov *ASP *CZ75 *Tokarev TT-33 (alleen SP Project nova) Raketwerpers *RPG-7 *China Lake *M72 LAW *Strela-3 *Panzerschreck (alleen SP Project nova) *Thunder Gun (alleen in zombie mode) Care Package Wapens *Death Machine (Mini-Gun zoals in de campaign 'Vorkuta' of te krijgen als bonus bij Nazi zombies) *Grim Reaper (Rocket-Launcher Video's thumb|316px|left Categorie:Zombie wapens Categorie:Games Categorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops